<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bro-Union by MichellesPenScratchz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075436">Bro-Union</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz'>MichellesPenScratchz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scattershots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Epic Bromance, Gen, Kinda Slashey if you want it to be though, No Romance, Post-Borderlands 3 (Video Game), Post-Canon, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of those friends, you can go forever without seeing them, and then just pick right back up where you left off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhys &amp; Vaughn (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scattershots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bro-Union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Telltale Monthly Challenge: <a href="https://telltalemonthlychallenge.tumblr.com/post/630774344551989248/octobers-theme-is-the-night-is-young-this">The Night Is Young</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Rhys predicted tomorrow’s captioned ECHO-Net images: himself, hugging a seminude vagabond, in Meridian Metroplex. He didn’t care—it was like old times.</p><p class="p1">“I meant to call <em>forever </em>ago, man,” he admitted, releasing Vaughn. “But, y’know. First product launches, then Maliwan—”</p><p class="p1">“We’re cool.” Vaughn held up a hand. “One thing Pandora taught me: you gotta stay in the present.”</p><p class="p1">Rhys nodded, smiling. “So, where first? Company tour? Check out the city?”</p><p class="p1">“Let’s just go where the winds lead! After all,” Vaughn flexed, “The night is young!”</p><p class="p1">“…Actually, that’s an asteroid eclipse. It’s almost noon. Wanna grab lunch?”</p><p class="p1">“I could totes eat.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I went through all of BL3 crossing my fingers for Rhys and Vaughn to be reunited. I really wanted to hear some funny ECHO banter from them, but I still gave an audible "Yay!" at the post-credit still image of them together in front of Atlas HQ.<br/>I may need to eventually expand this beyond a drabble, because I'm just so curious as to how that conversation went.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>